


Letter 7

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 1 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 7

**Author's Note:**

> This starts the HLV letters the Molly reads to Sherlock

Dear Sherlock,

I hope the police are able to find whoever did this to you. I broke it off with Tom after John’s & Mary’s wedding because I realized that I still love you even if you don’t love me that way. Please wake up soon.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
